


Curls

by curiousitydidmein



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousitydidmein/pseuds/curiousitydidmein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jocasta playing with Wanda's hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curls

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble based off a convo I had on tumblr. As always, the Jocasta I headcanon is based off the redesigns made by skellyart.tumblr.com

“I really like your hair.”

Wanda chuckled as long fingers slipped through her brown curls. They gently swirled strands at a time before pulling back to release them. She sometimes forgot that Jocasta was an android, using those same hands to vanquish foes mercilessly. But now her touch was like how you would treat a new born.

“You’ve said this before.”

“Yes, I know.” Jocasta watched as Wanda’s hair bounced back into curls. “I just wanted to tell you again.”

“Well, it’s good to know someone appreciates my effort. It takes forever to get my hair the way I like it.” Wanda paused. “I might get a haircut.”

“Noooooooooo, leave it.”

“okay okay I will.”

Jocasta gave a beaming smile, even though Wanda couldn’t see it.

“Thank you.”


End file.
